The Soul of God
by ShadowKing042
Summary: Ok we all know Saito is a complete and utter moron but I can't just remove him as then my OC would be stuck as pint size's familiar so instead I am starting from the beginning with a smarter OC who gets a kinder and more beautiful master. Updates are random and it is Currently Being Rewritten Rewritten through chapter 1
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

6000 years ago

"Sasha come look" Brimir called.

"What is it now Brimir" his elven familiar asked clearly annoyed with her master.

"Well my little elven princess the results of my test is back and it shows that elves have a massive amount of magical potential…"

"What's your point Brimir" Sasha said cutting Brimir off mid ramble.

"Well what if someday there is a void mage with elven blood running through their veins, how would that affect not only their magical abilities but also the abilities of their familiar" Brimir asked. "Elves can't use your dark magic Brimir" Sasha exclaimed disgusted by the idea. "Not a pure blood no nor one of regular human decent but how about if my line one day mixed with that of an elf's" Brimir said. "For the last time I will never love you Brimir…" Sasha shouted. "Relax I am fully aware that our deal states that I can not force myself upon you" Brimir said trying to calm the temperamental elf down.

"I have been theorizing based off of the magic in your blood, my void and the runes of my familiars.

ᚷᚢᚾᛞᛟᛚᚠ (gundolf) gandalfr becomes ᚷᚨᛏᛟᛗᚦᚢᚱᛁᚠᛊ (gatomthurifs) "gah-tome-thoo-rifs"

ᚹᛁᚾᛞᚨᛚᚠᚱ (windalfr) becomes ᛗᛟᚠᚾᚨᛞᛁᛖᚱ (mofnadier) "moff-nad-eer"

ᛗᛁᛟᛞᚨᛁᛏᚾᛁᚱ (Miodaitnir) Myozunitonirun becomes ᚾᚨᚻᚢᚷᚱᚠᛇlᚷᛃᚨ (nahugrfïlgja) "na-hu-gar-fee-gee-ah"

and

ᛚᛁᚠᛞᚱᚨᛊᛁᚱ (Lifdrasir)

Becomes

ᛊᚨᛚᛜᚦᚹᛝᛟᚠᚷᛃᚨᛗᚢᚾᚱ (Sal-Ŋ-þwŋ-o-fgja-munr) "Sal-ing-thwing-off-geeja-moonair"

Chapter 1

(Now)

(Fairy Forest)

"Spirits please hear my plea, I Tiffania Westwood de Albion beseech from thee, to bring forth for me, the one that will love me, the one that will drive back my loneliness and support me, the one that will stand beside me, someone whom I may cherish and I won't ever be forced to part with, I beg thee, please don't leave me alone…" A single tear dropped from the beautiful half-elf's face "Bring me the one whom I may love and that will not despise me because of my birth" She fell to her knees "Bring forth my companion, my familiar, my friend, the one that needs not to return to another nor wishes to leave me, (one who will love me)" she thought the last part before continuing "Spirits bring forth the one to save me from isolation's woes, bring the one that will want to stay with me forever, the one whose fate is one with mine, bring forth my eternal companion, my destined familiar." Tiffania chanted her eyes closed she could feel the wind stirring as it brushed the tips of her sensitive ears and blew on her hair, growing more intense by the second suddenly a glow appeared and when it faded a boy was there.

Rushing over to the unconscious boy trying to contain her excitement she looked at her familiar this was even better than she had hoped, she took in the boy's appearance he had his hair was the color of gold, long and somewhat shaggy in appearance, he looked so cute sleeping there she noticed blushing (is he really going to be mine forever… not if you don't finish the contract another that answered cutting off the first and causing her to panic, she refused to lose her one and only friend)

Saying the last line

"I Tiffania Westwood de Albion beseech you immortal spirits, bless the one you have chosen for me, and make him mine." She trips falling on top of him their lips colliding in a kiss sealing the bond that is the familiar contract. His eyes could be seen glowing even through his eyelids.


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank BallisticLord for the timeline research he has done for me**

Day 3 (2 in Ryuu's POV)

I woke up. I was in some sort of cottage my eyes and the palms of my hands hurt. Where was I think then it all came rushing back the portal, the jerk, the princess, the sword, the girl... she kissed me... then pain and darkness. I then realized my mistress was watching me with a concerned look in her beautiful blue eyes.

2 days Later

When I woke up today when there was a knock on the door. I got off the floor where I had slept after my master fell asleep. I know it's only my fifth day in this strange world but I think I like it here. I then woke my master and looked away so she could get dressed. Then I answered the door and Tiffania dropped to one knee when she saw her half-brother at the door. Rise sister I have something important to tell you, as my heir it would be unwise to leave you hear therefore our cousin the princesses of Tristain has agreed to allow you to train at the magical academy in her country. So I will send you with  
This he gives her a ring.

(Tristainia, Tristain) (the next day)

We were brought before princess Henrietta de Tristain and we were released only after my master showed the ring Wales gave to her.  
Suddenly a breeze of wind swept through the room knocking off the hat of my masters head all the guards in the room immediately pointed their spears at my master causing me to raise my something that shocking happened the princess got off her throne and walked calmly across the room and stood back facing Tiffania and demanded the guards sheath their weapons and that attacking Tiffania as she is her cousin is a hangable offense.


	3. Chapter 3

(Tristain Academy of Magic)(The next morning)

When we arrived at the academy it turns out to apologize for the rudeness of her guards the princess had bought my master a maid named Siesta. Also I think the headmaster will think twice before trying to peak at my master again.

On the way back from breakfast my master was confronted by count Mott he wanted to buy the maid but she said the maid was a gift and that she would not sell her. count Mott was determined and did not take kindly to when my master said her decision was final. Suddenly master stumbled and her hat fell off at which count Mott lost every ounce of civility. How dare you a lowly elf treat me a messenger of the royal court this way you are worse than a plebium you elven bitch and then he smacks my master she tries to duck but his hand still manages to graze her ear his ring leaving a small cut drawing on her ear causing her to bleed slightly. At the sight of her blood I can feel my own blood begin to boil, time slows down, and suddenly I remember the princess' words "Harming her is a hangable offense" So carrying out the princess' orders I act grabbing his arm, I tell master she should head back to her room. As soon as she is out of sight I twist it all the way around and yank the sound of tearing muscle and while he tries to punch me with his remaining arm. I grab his arm and squeeze hard, everything past the elbow is gone having popped I then jump up and hook kick him grabbing his neck with my leg and jerk my leg hard snapping his neck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Es macht mir sehr froh da liebt ****Jemand** **das Deutsch zusprechen mein ****Märchen****.**

Day 8 Hollow's Day

The last few times I have had to protect my master I have used far too much energy leaving myself physically exhausted and likely unable to protect her from future dangers therefore I must build myself some weapons most likely modified muskets and/or flintlocks as this world seems to be in the dark ages. Master seems worried about my well being because I normally end up getting injured from over exertion when I protect her. Today there are no classes as it is a holiday referred to as Hollow's is going to Tristainia today with Kirche Tabitha and well myself obviously.

Upon getting to Tristainia Kirche said that she would buy everyone whatever they wanted so first we went past a shop selling weaponry and went towards a blacksmith how much for a smithing hammer I asked him what kind of hammer. How much are each kind 125 gold for a rusty iron hammer he had, 250 gold for an old stone hammer, 500 for a regular hammer, 1000 for a high quality reinforced hammer, and 2500 for an enchanted extremely high quality hammer that would never break, rust, or get damaged and even had a leather grip to ensure its user would have maximum control and comfort and could also change into a warhammer for battle purposes. What about forges, I ask well I have an cracked stone blast furnace and a rusty iron anvil that would cost 750 gold. A regular Forge with a new anvil for 2000 gold or an enchanted portable, self fueling forge with an indestructible, enchanted anvil that could could adjust in size to fit whatever is being made for 7500 gold. I'll do the enchanted hammer forge and anvil for 6000 gold I said. 8000 gold he responded scratching his suit covered beard.

6500 gold I shoot back. "7500 gold is my final offer and that's only because I like you kid so either take it or leave it." he said. Kirche reached into the large bag she had slung over her back and pulled out a medium sized bag which she threw too the blacksmith 8000 gold coins. She asked him to make it so the hammer could be used to move the forge and anvil.

Some ancient book of cures that was 4000 gold for tabitha and Tiffania got a 2000 gold, gold pendant that when worn created the wearer their own unique symbol. Tiffania's Symbol was a crown inside a hexagram within a hexagon that shared the dotted 6 points with both the circle that it was inside and the hexagram within it.


End file.
